


Prelude 2: The New Champions

by C_Aureus



Series: Promises [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/pseuds/C_Aureus
Summary: After being rescued by Link and defeating Ganon, Zelda notices that Link is lonely.She takes it upon herself to remedy this. Perhaps, in doing so, she will be able to grow closer to one she admires so fiercely.
Relationships: Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894438
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.
> 
> This is the second of four interludes I am uploading.
> 
> For the first time, this will actually be a multi-part work, so expect updates soon! I think that it was getting a bit annoying, hopping around between works, so I'm glad to start being able to focus on one thing for a while.
> 
> As always, reviews and comments are highly appreciated and very welcome.

### Chapter 1

### 

Zelda was tired.

In all fairness, it had been a long week. A long century, in fact.

Now, finally able to rest, the full weight of the burdens she had endured were finally allowed to hit her.

After Link had rescued her from the Calamity's clutches, and peace had been returned to Hyrule, Zelda and Link had journeyed to Kakariko; to visit old friends, and establish a base of operations. After all, it was not as if the castle was fit for such a purpose. 

Not that Zelda minded. Moreover, she grimaced, she would have been happy to never lay eyes on the cursed structure again. A childish wish, bourne of angst, pain and a literal century of imprisonment but, most importantly, an impossible one.

Despite the evidence (and ruins) that surrounded her, the fact that she had spent an entire century trapped with Ganon had yet to fully sink in. That is, until she reached the Sheikah Village. Zelda had at first mistaken Paya for her grandmother. A fact that utterly mortified the young woman, much to Link and Impa's amusement. When she finally laid eyes on the wizened elder, the breath was knocked from her lungs. It only then dawned on Zelda exactly how long she had been away.

Impa had, remarkably, taken it all in her stride, as she led them to her house. She had ascended the steps with impressive grace unbefitting of her appearance and age, before assigning Paya the most honourable duty of brewing tea for their esteemed guests.

Since then, Zelda, with Link her ever present shadow, had been talking and attempting to coordinate with what was left of Hyrule's civilisations. The Slate, with its myriad of functions, made travel trivial and facilitated a great deal of ease in trading and discussion. Fortunately, it seemed to hold no issue with transporting two people at once. Zelda thought that for the best, for it seemed that Link had become rather attached to the Slate in his journey. She couldn't blame him. After all, it had been his only constant companion, as well as his first and strongest link to the past.

Zelda smiled at her pun. Humour had once been Link's preferred method of de-escalating tension, after all.

_Had_ been. Zelda sighed.

Regardless, it did not surprise her that he never let the Slate out of his sight. Even when she was holding it, much to her quiet exasperation. She couldn't find it within herself to reprimand him however...

She felt far too much guilt from her past self to ever consider doing that again.

Perhaps she should have felt more irritation to his constant hovering. A less mature Zelda certainly would have, as it was far too reminiscent of how he had tailed her in the early days as her Knight Protector. Now, though, Zelda could not find it within herself to blame him. He had been through so, _so_ much.

And so much of it because of her...

Speaking of Link, Zelda could not help but notice his demeanour. After an emotionally charged reunion in the ruins of Central Hyrule Field, he had all but shut off. He was still polite, and dutiful, as he had always been, but he had subtly closed himself off from her, and from everyone else they had met in the meantime. It left Zelda equally confused, worried and frustrated. It was almost as if he had regressed back to the early days, when their relationship had been defined by jealousy, grief and what Zelda had falsely assumed as apathy and contempt on his end. If only she'd known how wrong she was sooner...

Link's standoffish behaviour perplexed Zelda to no end; she _knew_ that he had remembered the latter days in their partnership, the days where their relationship had transformed into a strong and even intimate pairing. When they hadn't been defined by their titles and roles, but instead by their friendship and camaraderie. When they had allowed themselves to speak freely and without judgement. When they had truly gotten to know one another.

_So why in Din's name_ was he now giving her the cold shoulder? She had wanted, she had _hoped_ , that in the aftermath of this Calamity, that he would have expanded on their relationship. After all, she had no titles that meant anything anymore, no court to appease, no father to disappoint...

Why was he adhering to boundaries that no longer existed?

Unable to take the suspense any longer, she'd asked Impa.

All Impa did was glance up from the rim of her cup of tea. In her eyes, Zelda could see the century of experiences and wisdom, as Impa stared at, or rather _through_ her.

Finally, after a moment stretched so long, that Zelda's knees had begun to ache on the polished wooden floor she was kneeling upon, Impa spoke one single word:

''Grief.''

Oh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, he was grieving. Zelda kicked herself mentally.

He'd lost almost everyone and everything he'd ever cared about.

Of course, Zelda had, too. But then she'd had a century to come to terms with her loss, even if it was a strange existence where the normally well defined linear progression of time did not apply.

Link hadn't had that. He'd only awoken in the Shrine of Resurrection a few short months before, and he'd likely spent most of that time in an amnesia induced existential and identity crisis.

Zelda knew that there were still large gaps in his memory. Perhaps there always would be, such was the price of his resurrection, yet she knew that even despite that loss, Link was explicitly and acutely aware of exactly what, and _who_ , he had lost.

Zelda's heart _still_ ached for the loss of her Champions; those that had given so much, asked for so little, and had received such terrible recompense in return. To fall, then be bound to a state of partial-existence as they had, forced to watch the full scope of their failure unfold... and to be able to do absolutely nothing about it... 

It didn't bear thinking about.

Zelda had spent many a night weeping at the futility and unfairness of it all. They had all been so strong, so skilled, and despite all of it, they were the ones who had to bear the brunt of _her_ shortcomings. If she had been better, more skilled, more dedicated then... 

She blinked back tears. 

Of course, being the figurative warden for the incarnation of Malice and Evil itself for one hundred years was hardly a _pleasant_ fate. As it could not reach her body, Ganon had instead spent years attempting to break her spirit and her mind. She'd been forced to watch the horrors he'd committed repeatedly: her friends being struck down, her father being consumed by Malice, Link falling and not getting back up...

She didn't like to dwell on those memories.

But, for all of that, at least it was over now. She knew, she had always known, that Link would come for her, that he would save her, and that together, they would defeat Ganon, and that she would walk away from it all. It was that certainty, despite the utter implausibility of it coming to fruition, that had seen her through all of Ganon's machinations, and attempts to break her.

But her Champions did not have that luxury or reward. Neither did her father. Neither did any of the other _thousands_ of citizens slaughtered by Ganon's malevolence, nor those who had suffered and died in its wake. The fact that, after everything, she was just allowed to walk free was... 

It left her feeling sick.

_She_ should have been the one to face the consequences of her failures, the one hurt, tortured and even killed. They did not deserve to suffer for the dereliction of her divine task.

But they had. And now they were dead. And she was not.

And, by the goddesses themselves, it _hurt_.

It struck Zelda then, that for all of the survivor's guilt she was experiencing, Link was going through a similar struggle, but without the cushion of decades of time to deal with it. She knew how much Daruk's friendship and brotherhood had meant to Link. Not to mention the fact that he'd practically grown up with Mipha, and the Zora... 

All of his emotions, they were still raw.

By Nayru's Love and Wisdom, she was a blind fool.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a sleepless night of grief and contemplation, Zelda had _finally_ come up with a plan.

Now she knew why Link was hurting, she had tried to come up with ideas to lessen his pain, to distract him from the demons in his head.

In his adventure, Zelda had been witness to glimpses of his travels and exploits. In them, there had been the rare, but undeniably present, moments of pure, unbridled _joy_ in his mind. They had come at odd intervals, but Zelda was not one to care. As long as she could see him _happy_ , she would not mind. 

He'd suffered so much. For her, and for Hyrule. He was in such pain, and she finally realised that she would do _anything_ to help him, no matter the cost, because... 

_Because she loved him._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Link took joy from the _strangest_ of activities. She'd finally mustered the courage to ask him what he'd enjoyed. He, in typical Link fashion, had considered his response carefully.

He'd first mentioned the simple joys; of gliding around with the paraglider, of shield-surfing down a slope, playing golf with a boulder, chasing after the great spirit dragons, riding through horseback agility and archery courses, the fascination and wonderment of exploration, and sating his wanderlust with a sense of adventure of progression, and, most importantly, the freedom to do it at his own prerogative and leisure. Things that made him happy in ways that he'd never experienced before, under the confines of Knighthood and custodianship, much to her quiet regret.

Upon noticing her despondence, he'd then distracted her by telling her of the satisfaction of defeating a strong opponent, of using his wit, skill and guile to defeat entire tribes of monsters, and the gratification of saving even a single person from their wrath. 

He certainly wasn't lying; in combat he had always felt a strange, yet tranquil rush. Whenever he took up a weapon, his blood sang, and his bones, muscle and steel danced. It was a feeling that he couldn't describe to anyone, even other warriors and fighters that took pleasure in the thrill of the fight. As far as he could tell, it was unique to him.

But then, he wasn't about to go Lynel hunting with her, so he'd tried to think of other avenues to pursue.

He did not tell her of the savage, feral euphoria of slaying Ganon and its Blights. He did not want to admit the shame of that sadistic rapture, even to her.

He'd then told her of the pleasure in solving puzzles, especially passing trials meant to test him. Like he was proving his worth to himself, the goddesses, and the Sheikah of old. After he had completed every trial the ancients had left for him, as well as the Trials presented by the Master Sword, he had _finally_ felt worthy of the title and accolades that had been bestowed upon him. It had done his self confidence wonders, to say the least.

Zelda's face had lit up at his mentions of trials and puzzles in the very Shrines she had once strived to open. She was (mostly) past the pettiness of her youth, and did remarkably well to stifle to jealousy that sparked up even now, when he told her he how had found a way to enter them, on behalf of his identity as the Hero. She had, in a manner that brokered no compromise, all but demanded Link to escort her to them, to sate her scholarly passion. 

Fortunately, Link was not at all off-put by her almost domineering attitude; a relic of her identity as a Princess. Instead, he'd seemed amused, and all to happy to bring her to a great number of the Shrines he'd deemed safe enough for the both of them.

Zelda and Link spent a great amount of time exploring and cataloguing the interiors of many Shrines, whose occupants had recently since ascended from this realm. Zelda filled page after page of her notebook, which Link had recovered from her tower, with details ranging from the composition of the walls, to the energy sources that powered the mechanisms within. Link had also jumped at the opportunity to demonstrate the Runes of the Slate, and some of the puzzles that he had attempted to solve, much to Zelda's glee.

However, even through her fascination, Zelda knew that Link was far from joyous. He was enjoying himself, certainly. Indeed, the mere fact that he was involving himself so thoroughly in her studies showed that that was hardly up for debate, but she knew that there was always something lingering that prevented him from being happy.

It took her far, _far_ too long in her opinion to realise that the joy he was experiencing was second hand.

He was happy, because _she_ was happy.

And, as much as it endeared him to her further, that just would not do. If she was to be his crutch, the anchor for his emotionally wracked mind, then she could hardly just allow him to base his happiness on her responses.

So, she realised that if she was to find what made _him_ happy, she'd have to be proactive about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fortunate by-product of using the Slate's teleportation feature to visit Shrines was that it brought them to all corners of Hyrule almost instantly. And, of course, as Link had been there before in order to activate the Shrine, it brought them to all kinds of people he'd met.

Unsurprisingly to Zelda, a great many of these people liked Link.

Despite Link's umm... - Zelda searched desperately for a diplomatic way of phrasing it – _limited_ social skills, he was charismatic in his own way, and certainly easy on the eyes. 

Oh, who was she kidding? He's drop dead gorgeous. Not that she'd admit it out loud. 

It was factors like these that made him a magnet for all kinds of people, much to his chagrin, and much to her amusement (and sometimes, jealousy). Wherever they went, they found people that had been drawn to him in the brief moments they'd spent in his presence. There was nothing completely outstanding about him appearance-wise, but it seemed that he managed to leave a mark on everyone he crossed paths with, and almost always for the better.

However, for all of the emotions shown by others at their reunion, Link himself hardly ever raised more than a polite smile and nod. The only times he made an exception were when he visited the major settlements of the four other races of Hyrule.

Not long after defeating Ganon, they had travelled to Zora's Domain. Link seemed to have the most perplexing love-hate relationship with the place, as it seemed that he could never make up his mind whether he wanted to sprint into the luminous hallways and never leave, or avoid the place as if it was infested with the plague. Zelda couldn't make heads or tails of it. 

His similar stance towards Death Mountain, and the Goron City made more sense, seeing as the city was next to the caldera of an active volcano, but Zelda had been surprised when he'd exhibited a similar, if slightly muted, response to both the Rito Village and Gerudo Town, which were both temperate enough, for the most part, provided you came prepared.

Zelda had indeed seen snippets of Link's exploits within the walls of the Gerudo settlement. To her surprise, amusement and slight jealousy, Link made a fine Hylian _vai_. It was one of the few things that had lifted her spirits whilst she endured in Ganon's clutches. She also knew that, despite his initial adversity and mortification, he'd managed to grow past them, in no small part thanks to his friendship with the new Chieftain. 

She _also_ knew that his true identity as a _voe_ was the biggest open secret in the town, and the subject of much gossip and humour to the residents there. She wasn't sure if _he_ knew that, however, so she was content not to tell him, and cause him likely a great deal of embarrassment.

Obviously, the factor linking all four of the settlements was that they were the homes of the Champions. Zelda herself couldn't stop the pang of regret and nostalgia at seeing Mipha's Statue, or Daruk's face carved into the mountainside, nor at the Landing that Revali had favoured, that had since been named in his honour. None of those reactions compared to the surge of emotion and longing she'd experienced upon seeing Riju wearing the Thunder Helm. She looked not entirely unlike a (much) smaller and younger Urbosa. The aching loss she felt at Urbosa's absence made itself keenly aware once again.

It was so obvious, in retrospect, that Link was experiencing similar feelings, which was the source of his reluctance.

On the flipside, however...

Zelda saw how his entire being had lit up whenever Sidon stepped into view and at the camaraderie he'd shared with the members of hilariously named 'Big Bad Bazz Brigade'. At the way all of the tension bled from his posture at Teba's arrival, and the way he relaxed around the Rito's family. The easygoing companionship he shared with Yunobo, and the interest Link had expressed in his progression. And they way he and Riju seemed to click, with their similar sense of humour, and mutual hobby of annoying Riju's retainer, Buliara, surprisingly, much to Buliara's fond exasperation.

Zelda had assumed that she wouldn't be the type to permit horseplay and tomfoolery, especially around her charge.

It had finally dawned on Zelda that one of the greatest of his woes was the fact that he was lonely, and sought close companionship, like he had shared with the Champions a century ago, in a way that Zelda herself just could not provide alone, as much as it pained her to acknowledge.

Zelda then came up with a plan. A plan that she thought Link would enjoy, a plan that would make him happy again. A plan so obvious, she should have thought of it immediately upon her rescue. 

She needed to speak with Impa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain hammered down on the thatch roof of Impa's house as dusk finally fell on Kakariko. The humid heat of the Faron wetlands had been brewing a storm for several days, and it seemed like this night would be when the dam in the heavens burst. Water was cascading down the tiered roofs, and the normally gentle stream bisecting the village was uncharacteristically frenetic, as it desperately attempted to dispose of the abnormal influx of water.

It had been a long, _long_ time since Impa had witnessed a storm of this magnitude. If she were a younger, more foolish woman, she may have even attributed it to the wrath of the goddesses.

Now, however, she knew better; excluding events of a catastrophic, or rather perhaps 'Calamitous' nature, the goddesses didn't tend to meddle in such trivial affairs as the weather. After all, such actions should surely be far beneath their notice.

No. The only entity to blame for this dreadful weather was Mother Nature, Herself. An entity to whom even deities were beholden, on occasion.

Irregardless, the storm was an ill omen. Though whatever malices it would bestow upon them, aside from the obvious water, were yet to be seen.

All of which made the fact that Princess Zelda was bouncing on her heels, the same way she had done as an overexcitable child whenever her curiosity had been piqued, all the more juxtaposing.

Impa was once again reminded of how young the Princess truly was, and how old she herself had become in the meantime.

She did not let her melancholy reach her face, however. Far from it to be her to put a damper on the Princess' cheery mood. The poor girl had been put through far too much, even before Ganon reared its disgusting maw; she deserved every happiness she could yet scrounge from what had so far been a rather miserable existence.

Instead, she let a warm, maternal, matronly smile pass over her features. It was something she had developed in response to raising a child, and then a grandchild almost single-handedly and, for all of the tragedies that forced her to develop it, it had come in rather handy in conversing with Link, and now Princess Zelda, too.

Impa was, as ever, a cautious optimist: Taught to hope for the best, yet prepare for and expect the worst. As a result, she was not too impartial to looking at her gifts for what they were, and what she could do with them, regardless of the circumstances in which she'd acquired them.

Noticing that her guest was still vibrating with nervous energy, Impa took pity on the poor girl, and invited her to a conversation.

''Well now, my dear,'' Impa croaked, ''Whatever is it that has you worked up in such a state?''

Zelda seemed to flinch, as if she'd been shocked out of her own musings. Impa could practically see the gears turning behind her eyes, as the Princess was no doubt caught up in her preparations.

Zelda was brilliant, of that, there had never been any doubt, and when she found a topic on which to focus her brilliance, there was not much that could stop her, once she got going. A warm nostalgia fluttered through Impa, as she recalled the sight of a younger Princess, up to her knees in mud and dust that desecrated her favoured field outfit, pouring over a recently unearthed Guardian. The fascination in her eyes as she studiously took notes was reflected on the face from her memories.

Zelda spoke quickly, as if her mind was racing far ahead of her mouth, which was trying, and failing, to keep up.

''Impa, I need your help with something.'' Her eyes flitted around the room, as if searching for hidden eavesdroppers. A pertinent habit, especially in a village of spies. Although, if there truly _were_ any uninvited listeners to their conversation, Impa doubted that Zelda would have rooted them out. 

Not that she would have needed to, of course. Impa would have done it herself.

''Well, your Highness,'' the Princess' face scrunched up in displeasure at her title, ''If there is anything I can do to assist you, then you need only ask, and I will have it done.  
Though, I do wonder why you have not asked Link to assist in your endeavour...'' Impa made a show of looking around, searching for a Hylian that she knew was not there.

Zelda started, before she caught herself. ''How could you possibly know that I haven't told him yet?'' she asked, partly suspicious, and partly admonished.

Impa cackled. ''My dear, you underestimate me!'' Zelda's scowl only deepened.  
''I thought it obvious since you seem so skittish, checking around as if someone is hiding from you.''

Zelda swallowed. It was a habit she'd developed when Link's presence as her shadow was entirely unwanted; she'd wished to ensure that she could be afforded some small modicum of privacy, so she'd taken to scouring any rooms for his presence beforehand. It seemed far too easy to slip into old habits again, even after all this time.

''Furthermore,'' Impa continued, ''If you had already told him, you would have no reason to wait for him to leave before approaching me.'' 

It was true. Zelda had politely dismissed Link to go and do... whatever it was that Link did in his evenings, before initiating the conversation. Impa's only logical explanation was that whatever the Princess was doing, she was doing it behind Link's back. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing of course, depending on what it was Zelda was planning. Impa could surely appreciate the need for discretion, after all.

''Now, what is it that you need my help with, that you are so against informing of your Knight Protector, and dear friend?'' Impa asked, cutting through the fluff, straight to the issue with the precision of an assassin's blade.

Zelda gulped. It was unnerving at how easily Impa could see through her, even knowing her better than she knew herself on many occasions. She was extremely thankful that she was on their side. She shuddered to think if the Yiga had been blessed with leadership as competent as her. 

Link had told her stories of infiltrating their hideout, and duelling Master Kohga. She had not yet decided whether he was being serious, or merely pulling her leg in an extraordinarily out of character attempt at embellishment and sarcasm. Surely, the feared, dreaded Yiga Clan could not possibly have been run by someone so...

Zelda did not have the words to describe Link's picture of Master Kohga.

Zelda realised that her mind had run off on another tangent, and forced her thinking back to the moment at hand. Impa was smiling at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

Zelda sighed, then took another steadying breath. ''I need some information.''

Impa's grin widened. Information was, after all, her speciality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda talks to Impa, seeking information and input on her idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2. 
> 
> It's only a short one this time, but don't worry. I'm going to make up for this with an extra long chapter 3.
> 
> Minor trigger warning with depictions of the early stages of a panic attack, and PTSD.

### Chapter 2

### 

Zelda paused for breath, and, as if on cue, a great clap of thunder split the air. The rumbling reverberated in the walls, and her bones, as she tried very hard to maintain her train of thought, as well as her dignity.

Zelda tried immensely hard to not quail at the sound. The booming noise trailing a lightning strike should have invoked comforting memories of her dearest Urbosa, but was now tainted by virtue of being far too reminiscent of the explosions summoned by the Calamity's foul, malicious magic.

Although she had once faced down such displays of power and wanton destruction with nary a flinch, now she found that she could not stand noises even approaching the magnitude of Ganon's wrath. Even something as mundane as a slammed door left her jittery and hyperventilating; something Link had been a first hand, and thankfully only, witness to.

Once, showing such weakness and vulnerability to _him_ of all people would have placed somewhere beneath 'absolutely intolerable' in Zelda's melodramatic opinion. Now, however, Link was the _only_ person she'd allow to see her in such a state. He was the only one who could understand, the only one who wouldn't judge her poorly for it.

Zelda knew this because Link had been through similar, if not worse, struggles. He was the only man alive who'd lived what she had lived, and seen what she had seen. And because she knew Link dealt with similar issues, albeit with differing stimuli, and responses.

The breathing exercises he'd all but forced her to learn and abide by came to the forefront of her mind, as Zelda fought to maintain control and not devolve into a cowering mess. She screwed her eyes closed, and tortuously coerced herself into counting to a slow, methodical '5' before her next intake of breath. Eventually, she found that her heart was returning to a more suitable rate, as the pounding of blood receded from her flushed ears.

Impa watched the young heiress with a silent, yet sympathetic eye. The poor girl seemed to be in the early stages of a panic attack, and for a small moment Impa was unsure as to how to approach her. Fortunately, she did not have to make any decision as the Princess wrangled her breathing under control into a forced rhythm by herself. Impa was quietly impressed with the level of control she exhibited.

Impa, being a survivor of the Great Calamity, was no stranger to the struggles of trauma, nor its symptoms. She had personally witnessed the effects Ganon's return had wrought upon Hyrule's surviving population, and even dealt with some demons of her own. However, she thought grimly, she'd surmised that whatever woes had befallen her must pale in comparison to those Zelda, the poor dear, had been forced to endure.

Unfortunately, if Zelda had retained even a hint of the obstinate pride she had flaunted before the Calamity, she would not be one who enjoyed showing such perceived weakness, or vulnerability, even to someone as familiar as her. The thought stung, but Impa knew that no good could come from forcing the issue. Nor was Zelda one to accept sympathy, given her history of perceived failure, and the false platitudes she'd dealt with _en masse_. If Zelda wanted to open up, then she would have to do so of her own volition.

If and when that time ever came, Impa would be ready for it. For now, however, she could only wait.

Finally, Zelda opened her eyes, and locked on to Impa's carefully neutral gaze.

''My dear,'' Impa all but whispered, ''Perhaps this conversation could wait until morning?  
After all, my joints rather disagree with this damp.'' Impa chuckled weakly, as she forced humour into her tone. She'd also provided an out to the conversation, one that would not imply weakness on Zelda's part so that she could retreat without shame, with the subtlety her people prided themselves on. 

Impa was almost flabbergasted, and remarkably impressed, when Zelda saw straight through the attempt. It appeared that the girl was _far_ more astute than she used to be. 

A century of listening and learning to ignore Ganon's poisoned words and tones could do that to a person, Impa presumed.

''Unless it's too much trouble,'' Zelda spoke with remarkable clarity, ''I'd much rather finish this conversation tonight.''

Her aged facade vanishing in an instant, Impa replied:  
''For you, my dear, _nothing_ is too much trouble.'' 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind and rain continued to mercilessly bludgeon away at Kakariko. At the rate and ferocity it was falling, Impa would be genuinely surprised if there were no roofs to replace, and no windows to repair come morning. The wind howled in a mournful song, as if the elements themselves were crying for those who had been lost.

Through it all, however, Zelda continued with the determination that had seen her through a century of toil, her head held high and unbowed to all that nature could throw at her. Even the echoes of thunder, although not as intense as that first, awful blast, did little to deter her now.

When Zelda had first asked for information on the other four races of Hyrule, and more specifically on influential and prominent members of their societies, Impa thought she had a decent idea at what she was attempting to get at. Naturally Zelda, ever the politician, did not outright state her demands, nor her intentions, although it did not take someone of Impa's intellect or experience to understand her subtle implications.

Nevertheless, the fact that Zelda, having picked up momentum now, was blindly rushing forwards and had begun enquiring about materials which, if Impa was not mistaken (and she very rarely ever was) had been used by Zelda to create the Champions' tunics a century before, as well as the location of materials to give the cloth its distinctive sky-blue dye, rather gave the game away.

It was all Impa, or anyone for that matter, could really do to not be completely swept away by the girl's enthusiasm, as Impa desperately tried to keep pace with the ever accelerating mind of Princess Zelda. Not through rudeness or immaturity, but through sheer gravitas, Zelda ran amok through scenarios and tangents and plans, and Impa had barely the time or authority to place even a small word in edgewise.

Which may have been for the worse. Impa had resolved to endure the Princess' over-analytical mind, and simply wait out the storm, until her seemingly indefatigable mind ran out of steam.

It was when Zelda was starting to plan in _painstaking detail_ what was obviously a Champions' Ceremony, the likes of which she had endured so wearily in the past, when Impa _finally_ managed to break through Zelda's momentum, and address her.

''Whilst your... _enthusiasm_ and capacity for planning is remarkable, my dear, I fear that you have perhaps not considered all of the consequences of what you propose.''

A look then crossed Zelda's face. It was a look that Impa had seen on her father, and on many other people of high authority, who were not used to being contradicted, or rebuked, or told 'no' in any capacity. Impa sighed. She at least hoped that Zelda did not inherit all of her father's privileged stubbornness. 

Rhoam had been a fool. It was his actions, as well as his inflexibility, especially in regards to Zelda herself, that had been a major catalyst for the destruction wrought by Ganon. She prayed to Hylia Herself that Zelda did not fall for the same shortcomings. 

To the Princess' credit, instead of a haughty comment, or indignant stare, she instead acquiesced to Impa's wisdom. Impa huffed a laugh. There was much hope for her yet, it seemed. Zelda would grow into a very wise ruler indeed...

But that was still a long ways off.

Truthfully... Impa did not think what Zelda was proposing to be wise. It reeked of a short sighted, and naïve, albeit optimistic, gamble from an inexperienced ruler. Impa was considering how to let her down gently; she'd obviously put a lot of thought and passion into this idea, and to be told so bluntly how untenable it was could be crushing.

Zelda spoke, but the wind had been stolen from her sails, as her voice held far less of the implacable energy from before:  
''Perhaps, Lady Impa, you could inform me of the...'' Zelda struggled to find the appropriate word, '' _drawbacks_ that I have not foreseen, to installing a group of New Champions of Hyrule.''

It was at that moment that Impa's front door was almost relieved of its hinges. The slam made by the heavy, wooden door caused Zelda to leap to her feet in shock. In the doorway stood Link. A veritable waterfall was dripping from his head and shoulders, and his long, golden bangs were draped over his eyes, as he bowed his head, framing his face in a soaking dirty blond halo. His entire visible form trembled, although not from the cold, as he took a step into Impa's home.

With Link's presence came a chill; a chill the likes of which Zelda had not felt since she had stared down Calamity Ganon itself in Castle Town. The wind howled and rose to a tumultuous climax, as air thundered down the vacant doorway, causing Link's sodden underclothing to stick to his skin, whilst his outer layers were at the mercy of the tempestuous winds, causing them to flare in every direction.

The silence of the occupants of the house was palpable. Link looked utterly _murderous_. Zelda hadn't seen an expression like that on his normally placid face since his duel against Calamity Ganon in the ruins of her home. Although, now she thought on it, if was less of a duel, and far more of a slaughter. The tension in the room was so thick, Zelda almost forgot how to breathe, as her throat was seized by an invisible hand.

After a death-glare that had punctuated the final moments of countless monsters, of the aberrational and natural variety, Link finally spoke, in a voice more resembling the guttural hiss of a dragon.

'' _Princess Zelda Hyrule..._ '' and it was rare for him to address her so formally nowadays. To hear his voice say her name and title with such _scorn_ brought tremors to her heart, as he enunciated each word with brutal intent.  


''Don't. You. _Fucking_. Dare.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.
> 
> I'm sorry. I couldn't resist leaving this cliffhanger.
> 
> The conclusion should be going up tomorrow. I don't want to leave anyone in suspense for too long. ;)
> 
> As always, any comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda thought that Link would be receptive to her idea.
> 
> Link informs her that she was grievously mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the conclusion, as I promised.
> 
> And, oh boy, it's quite a long one.
> 
> Small warning: I've changed the rating to 'Not Rated', because there's a fair bit of swearing ahead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

### Chapter 3

### 

Link's words brought about a silence that lasted upwards of an entire minute. Impa watched passively and Link silently seethed in the open doorway, as Zelda stood paralysed with shock. The words he'd used were not foreign to her, despite the best intentions of her father and the court. Such was the nature of her hobbies in the wilderness, and being in proximity to, or, more accurately, the _target of_ more disreputable individuals. However hearing such coarse language from _Link's_ mouth, of all things, and to have it directed at her, just did not register in her mind. 

Furthermore, to be defied so openly, and tactlessly to boot...

Zelda was under no illusions that if anyone had possessed the gall to speak to her like that before, the consequences would have been... _severe_. Fortunately, her father was not of the bloodthirsty type, especially for such a comparatively small issue, however the respect her station demanded _would_ have been respected to the obvious detriment of anyone foolish enough to challenge her so openly.

Naturally, given Link's position and reputation, he'd been somewhat untouchable, and everyone had known it. He was simply too vital to the security of the Kingdom and morale of the men to incur any significant punishment. Despite this, he'd never before abused his privilege in such a blatant manner, even in moments when he would have been well within his rights to.

A flash of bloody red cloth and white masks in the desert flashed before Zelda's mind. Even then, after her foolish, childish recklessness had almost ended in her being killed, _or worse_ , he'd held his tongue, and merely asked her to reconsider his presence in regards to her personal safety.

Of course, no such organisation to enforce the respect she'd demanded existed anymore.

But now, to see him so openly _vitriolic_... Zelda just could not understand it. Her mind fumbled for a response, _any_ response, to his scathing demand; whether to remind him of the authority she no longer possessed, or to beg him to explain whatever in her plans that had been crafted for his benefit could be met with such outright hostility.

Impa merely sat upon her soft cushion, and sipped at her tea. This would prove to be an interesting conversation. And besides, this was something they needed to resolve themselves, as it was a matter most personal between them. Although, she noted that the chill coming through the open door was much worse than it was previously...

In a tone that belied any of the tension in the room, Impa spoke casually:

''Perhaps, Master Link could inform you of _his_ opinions on the matter...  
_after_ he has closed my door.'' She finished wryly.

Shocked out of his rage, Link locked eyes with the old woman, then nodded and wordlessly acquiesced, before turning once again and affixing Zelda with a piercing glare.

Fire licked at his tongue, as he spat out a simple, and far too foreboding response.

'' _I'd be glad to, Lady Impa._ ''

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Link did not immediately launch into a verbal offensive. Instead, he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, in a way reminiscent of how Zelda herself had done, not too long before. He took a moment to organise his thoughts, for he found that they were rather exhaustive on the matter at hand.

To say that Zelda was unnerved by Link's unexpected silence after his ferocious outburst would be a rather large understatement. Her heart was palpitating, and her breathing was more ragged than in the immediate wake of the thunderbolt that had startled her so thoroughly. Ultimately unable to tolerate the tension any longer, she took a deep breath and prepared to speak. Her inhalation seemed to activate Link, as if flipping the power on for a Guardian, for he immediately sprang to life. His eyes opened, and instead of the all-consuming fire present before, his eyes had dimmed to simmering coals. The intensity of his emotions were no less palpable, however.

Cutting her off with a dismissive hand wave, Link posed a question to his captive audience.

''You do realise that, before us, Hyrule had not needed Champions for ten thousand years?'' His tone was sharp and patronising, as if talking down to a particularly slow child. Naturally, both Zelda and Impa would be aware of this fact. After all, Impa was the one who reminded him of the Legend of Calamity Ganon 10,000 years before, after Link's resurrection-induced amnesia. And Zelda's education on the subject had been rather _comprehensive,_ to say the least.

Link continued, unfazed. ''So, why then, _Princess,_ should Hyrule require Champions now? After all, by your own actions, Calamity Ganon has been sealed away, likely never to return.'' He worded his enquiry like a rhetorical question, however he was baiting her into an answer.

Zelda, foolishly, fell for the bait.

In a voice far steadier than her frayed nerves, Zelda responded.  
''In the times after the Calamity, we will need to rebuild, and re-establish infrastructure, trade and relations with the four other races inhabiting Hyrule-''

Link, having heard enough, interrupted with venom lacing his words.  
''That does not take Champions, _Princess._ '' The title burned like acid upon his tongue.  
''Ambassadors? Diplomats? Yes, absolutely. But why do you see the need to assign a title only granted to the most legendary and skilled of warriors, whom must dedicate their very existence to defending Hyrule and its citizens, to them?'' Giving no room to counter, Link pressed on, accompanied by his pacing up and down Impa's recently cleaned (and now more recently dirtied) floor.  
''After all, the problems plaguing Hyrule today _hardly_ require the strength of a legendary warrior.'' No small amount of self-deprecation pervaded that line.

''Bu-but Hyrule is still infested with monsters and-'' 

''Yes, and that is a task that will take a concentrated, coordinated effort from a militia hundreds, or even thousands, strong to eradicate, not the work of a few individuals, however remarkable.'' Link interrupted.

Zelda shut up, and in Impa's opinion, it was the smartest thing she'd done that evening. Age had taught her to know better than to poke the raging bear.

Link carried on, as expected.

''But say, even for a moment, that I did agree with you. Who _exactly_ would you have in mind to take the mantle of Champion, _Princess?_ ''

It was another trap, and Zelda seemed to realise it this time, as she did not immediately answer, despite the fact that she had all but confirmed the candidates mentally. Noticing her silence, Link loomed ever closer, silently demanding an answer from the stricken Princess.

''W-well,'' and Zelda was almost whispering now. Her voice had lost the proud confidence of before, and any royal belligerence had long since abandoned her.  
''I was thinking that the most suitable candidates would be people that you have met-'' Zelda missed the way Link stiffened. Impa did not.  
''The people who assisted you in assaulting the Divine Beasts...'' At this point, Link was visibly trembling.

Upon not being interrupted, Zelda thought to continue her explanation, by naming the candidates she had shortlisted. Perhaps, she thought optimistically, upon hearing of who she had planned, with how highly he spoke of them, his opinion may change?

Zelda had never been an optimist, before.

''Master Teba, of the Rito,'' Link visibly convulsed, as a shiver wracked his body.  
''Yunobo of the Gorons,'' A ragged gasp escaped Link.  
''Lady Riju, of the Gerudo,'' Link staggered almost as if struck.

Zelda took a moment to breathe, quietly set in her conviction. After all, she knew the relationship between the final New Champion and Link. How highly they regarded one another, and how skilled and strong he was, to note. Surely, he would be a fine candidate, even Link could not argue with that?

Link was hoping, _praying,_ to whatever gods still listened that Zelda was not thinking of who he thought she was thinking of, for the position of New Zora Champion.

Link had never been much of an optimist, either.

''And Prince Sidon, of the Zora.'' 

Link's ears were filled with white noise. His vision darkened, and his world became consumed by Zelda's final words. They repeated in his mind like a mantra, over and over, until the collective noise grew to a deafening volume.

Zelda, having noticed Link's failure to respond, chanced a look in his direction. What she saw confused her, greatly. Link was frozen, his eyes had glazed over into a thousand-yard stare, and he looked completely unresponsive. Zelda presumed that he was considering the merits of her options, and weighing them against his own voiced criticisms.

She was, tragically, far closer to the truth than either of them would ever realise.

Deciding to press on her advantage, she asked Link in a diplomatic tone:  
''Do you not believe them to be worthy of the position?''

Impa blanched at Zelda's words. Did the foolish girl even know what she was saying? Impa was not sure if it would be worse that she said it in ignorance, than if she'd done so knowingly, and deliberately. It would perhaps be better to not ask, and claim wilful ignorance.

Zelda, in response to Link's aggressive wordplay, had laid a trap of her own; either Link would be forced to concede the argument, or he could reject their suitability and grievously insult his closest friends.

Impa knew that Link was not going to concede this argument.

The implications for what must follow were best left unsaid. 

Zelda relented, satisfied that he must now be considering the rationality of her argument. His facial expression remained unchanged, as the words she spoke had yet to penetrate his catatonic stare.

Perhaps it was merciful that Link never truly registered her closing statement, given his stupor, Impa would consider in hindsight. For if he had, only the goddesses themselves would know the extent of his wrath and fury.

As it happened, Link slowly, painfully clawed his way back to awareness. As he did, a great shadow fell across his face once again. His brow furrowed, as his gaze darkened, and his shoulders trembled in repressed sobs. Impa was no longer sure if the drops falling from his face were of rainwater, or of his own production. 

In a deceptively soft voice, Link only said one word.

''No.''

Startled from her reverie, Zelda whipped her eyes towards his. She immediately recoiled.

Looking into his eyes, and seeing the depths of pain reflected in those azure pools, Zelda began to realise that somewhere, somehow, she had massively overstepped, as comprehension dawned in her mind like the sun dispelling the last remnants of fog.

''Oh.'' She started, lamely.  
''Shit.''

''No.'' He repeated, again. A hint of power crackled in his words, as static filled the air.

With a roar Link normally reserved for the foulest of monsters, he screamed out into the heavens. The sound was entirely drowned out, however, by the furious bolts of lightning that rained down upon Kakariko, as Link unleashed the full force of Urbosa's Fury.

Bolt after bolt forked down into the village, as the consuming totality of Link's usually repressed emotions was brought to bear. The resulting lightning storm eclipsed every bolt produced naturally beforehand by several orders of magnitude.

When the storm abated, Link was left heaving for breath, in the eye of his own literal emotional maelstrom. Even the implacable Impa bore a look of shocked surprise, and even the smallest hint of fear that she was desperately trying to mask. Zelda had been caught off guard by Link's outburst. Sadly, the sheer decibels produced by the Fury had sent her careening into memories of past trauma, as her breathing became ragged, and tears stung her eyes. She was jolted out of the visions when Link advanced upon her.

For one awful, terrible moment, Zelda was convinced that Link was going to attack her; to strike her down with the rage he'd obviously been withholding that she had just unleashed. She thought she knew fear. Upon staring down the Guardian about to incinerate her, looking at Link's prone, unmoving form, and even staring down the incarnation of Malice and Evil itself, she'd been afraid.  
None of that even came close to the paralysing, all-encompassing _terror_ she was experiencing under Link's murderous stare. 

She fell backwards, and attempted to scramble back, but Link himself froze at an almost respectful distance of about eight feet.

Link's voice, having been burnt raw by the ferocity of his scream, instead reduced to an icy whisper. A whisper so cold, that Zelda was afraid the chill emanating from him would freeze her solid, as ice encroached upon her very soul. She shivered under his frigid glare.  
''No, _your Highness_ , they are not _'worthy'_ of the position, and I'll tell you exactly why:'' He spat each word with the remnants of his rage, as he hardened his heart to the coming storm.

''Teba is a remarkable warrior; a skilled archer and flier, not to mention a natural leader and tactician. However, we both know that he is not _and will never be_ a patch on Revali.'' the brutality of his assessment startled Zelda; she'd never known Link to be so dismissive of someone's skills, especially given the fact that he could barely stop singing the praises of the Rito Commander in their Village.

However, she could not deny the truth of his words. Revali was a prodigy unlike any other before or since. Not only was he, by a long, _long_ margin, the most skilful flier among the Rito, but his talent for archery was utterly unparalleled. In fact, the only archer to even come _close_ to his level of skill was Link, himself. And even then, Link, with all of his inhuman talents, still fell _far_ short of Revali's level of mastery. Furthermore, as Revali had been _so_ insistent on informing everyone, Link could not fly. Zelda found herself reluctantly agreeing with Link's assessment.

''Furthermore...'' Link hissed, before pausing.  
''It wouldn't be fair on the man.'' At Zelda's wordless question, he continued.

''Teba _knows_ that he'll never be as good as Revali. In fact, I'd bet my sword on the fact that he'd idolised the Rito Champion growing up, as his own son does now. If he was offered the role, he'd probably refuse it out of a sense of inadequacy; out of being caught in Revali's shadow, and not seeing himself as worthy to continue his legacy. An assessment I'd be inclined to agree with, for the most part. Not out of disrespect to him, but rather the memory of our fallen comrade, despite our misgivings.'' Link allowed himself a moment of solemn silence.

''And speaking of his son, the man has a family, for Din's sake! I couldn't in good conscience ask him to come gallivanting around Hyrule with us, whilst his wife and child sit at home. I've seen the effects that can have on marriage-'' his thoughts flitted back to Kass ''and it's not something I think Teba could stomach. The man has responsibilities at the Rito Village, and I'd be remiss to deny him them.''

Link caught his breath, then immediately began attacking her next candidate _in absentia_.

''Oh, goddesses, Yunobo.'' Link sighed, heavily.  
''Y'know, it appears that despite inheriting Daruk's Protection by virtue of his bloodline, not much else of my sworn brother made it into his grandchild.  
I mean, don't get me wrong, the guy has heart, and he's stepped up when it counts but...''

Link appeared to be struggling, as if grasping at the point he was trying to make.

''He's not a fighter.'' He decided.  
''Just because he _can_ fight doesn't mean that he will, or that he should. He's not a coward as such, it's just...  
You need to have a certain mentality to do this, and Yunobo does not have it.'' Link sighed, resignedly. He couldn't phrase it any more kindly. It wasn't as if Link was disparaging him, or bemoaning him for not having enough of his stalwart grandfather in him; in fact, Link was beyond happy that Yunobo could become his own person, outside of the shadow of his family.

However, Zelda needed to realise that Yunobo was _not_ a replacement for Daruk, despite inheriting his impeccable barrier magic, as well as his formidable bulk. 

''And Riju!'' Link whipped around, his energy restored. ''By Nayru, she's _too young!_ '' his indignant voice filled the room, criticism harsh in his words and tone.  
Zelda winced. That _had_ been a consideration she'd accounted for, but she'd hoped that Riju would grow into the role.

''Now Riju will make a fine Chief, I have no doubt. And she'll be a worthy successor to Urbosa.'' The name sent shivers of sorrow down Zelda's spine. How she missed her; her warm words and warmer hugs. How she'd been the mother Zelda had never had. She still couldn't believe she was truly gone.

Link had mercifully noticed and allowed her moment of mourning, as he waited for her before continuing.

''But she's still just a kid! She's far younger than even you were when Ganon arose. I'm sure you remember the pressure and stress you were under at such a young age; the responsibility on your shoulders nearly crushed you. Hell, it nearly crushed all of us. And you want to place that burden on a child?!'' The shock was evident in his words, and Zelda had to admit and concede his point. Perhaps his attack was a bit _too_ personal, but, by Hylia, he was right, and Zelda was a fool for not realising sooner.

''And besides,'' Link said, ''by the time she _is_ old enough for the burden, there hopefully won't be one.'' He finished his statement with a glance at her, as he realised he couldn't prolong this any further.

Speaking about Sidon was going to break him, for any discussion involving him would inevitably gravitate towards his sister. He knew this. Yet he had to continue. This had to be said. He swallowed a sob and pressed on, but not before begging for forgiveness for what he was about to say.

''And finally, Sidon...'' Link wheezed.

If Zelda was surprised by Link's lack of formality towards the aquatic Prince, she did not show it. Possibly the shock of the verbal smack-down she was receiving was getting to her more than she would like to admit. She hadn't expected such a comprehensive, nuanced, logical, yet so _passionate,_ argument to come from Link, of all people. 

But then, Link had always managed to find ways of surprising her, and subverting her expectations. 

''Y'know...'' Suddenly, Link's tone was far more conversational; almost affable in his delivery, as if talking about something far less important than the security of an entire Kingdom. He didn't hold eye contact, however. In fact, his gaze rested on everything in the room, except her face. Zelda shuddered.

''If you marched into the Zora's Domain this very evening, and offered Sidon the job as Zora Champion, he'd accept without hesitation, or contemplation. And then, he'd probably give you a hug so tight, you'd hear your ribs crack under the strain. Then, he'd remember himself, and apologise profusely, begging for your forgiveness, on behalf of all Zora, for his grievous misconduct.''  
Link actually _chuckled_ at his far-too-detailed prediction. However, it was not a warm sound, born of humour and mirth. Rather, it was almost manic in its delivery. Zelda decided that she most definitely did not like hearing it.

As suddenly as his mood had flipped towards humorous, it turned bitter once again.

''And, do you know _why_ he would do that, _Princess?_ '' Under Link's expectant stare, she shrank back.  
''He would do that because he _idolises_ me.'' The admission came at great surprise to Zelda. Many people looked up to Link. Link, the Hero, slayer of monsters, and hearts, the entire Kingdom over. But to hear about such reverie from Prince Sidon? Zelda had never assumed that his feelings about her Knight would be so extensive. She wondered how exactly he'd come to know this about the Prince. 

''It's obvious.'' Link stated, plainly. ''Every interaction I have with him, every time we talk, I can see in his eyes that he's desperately seeking my approval, and my respect. It would mean the world to him. The fool has yet to realise that he's had it since the moment we met after my awakening. I think that if he realised the true heights to which I regard him, he wouldn't stop swimming about the Domain for a full week.'' He laughed again, more softly this time. Zelda could imagine the scene he described in her mind's eye. Indeed, the great Prince certainly possessed a lot of excess energy.

''But, for all that, there's one person he holds in even higher regard than myself. One person who is so dear to Sidon that he would cross oceans in order to please, scale Death Mountain, tour the Gerudo Wastelands, charge into lightning storms, if it meant guaranteeing their approval, and affection.''

Zelda thought she knew where Link was going with this tangent. She wasn't sure if she was going to like his conclusions.

''That person is _Mipha._ '' Link stated, with finality. None of the room's occupants missed the sob he failed to suppress, as his voice hitched on her name.

''Sidon has lived his entire life hearing about his sister: about her deeds, her actions... From her skill in combat, to her talents as a healer, and as an ambassador to the entire Zora people. I don't think you realise the amount of love and adoration the Zora had for her, and still do, even now, especially considering how alien such a concept must be to _you._ '' - and if that wasn't a low blow from Link, Zelda did not know what would be.

Nevertheless, the truth rang in his words; Zelda had so often craved the easy acceptance and love Mipha's people had held for her. Comparing her own terrible public image to the Zora Princess' was the subject of much bitterness, and animosity, to Zelda's shame. Mipha had never allowed herself to be poisoned by such malcontent, however. She was ever the face of serenity and acceptance. Zelda had assumed that Mipha would consider her much the same as everyone else did: as a failure and a worthless heir to nothing. Ironically enough, nothing could have been further from the truth. 

''Everything he did growing up was compared to his sister; how he was never as smart, or as skilled as her. How he was always too reckless, as opposed to Mipha's limitless patience. His entire childhood was tainted by the sorrow and loss the Zora experienced, and comparison to a sibling that he's convinced he will never be able to live up to. I've even overheard him saying that if there was any way for him to take the place of his sister, that he had died so that she could live, that he would do it in a heartbeat.'' Zelda had the decency to gasp at that. She'd never realised the depths of sorrow that resided in the seemingly perpetually happy Prince.

''So now,'' Link continued, voice cracking ''to finally be granted a way to live up to her image and legacy, to _finally_ be granted the recognition and approval he's _craved_... do you really think he'd refuse?''

Zelda thought about what Link was saying. She had to admit that if Link's profiling of Prince Sidon was accurate, and Link seemed certain enough that it was, that he would most definitely accept her offer. She had yet to see the issue Link seemed to be taking with this proposal, however.

''But that's far from the worst part.'' Loathing was creeping into his words now. Zelda could not be sure, but she was not certain that it was directed at her.

''The worst part...'' Link sobbed ''Is that he would make an _exemplary_ Champion.'' 

Well. Zelda was definitely shocked by Link's agonising admission. She chanced a look at Impa, but the wise elder seemed just as lost as she was.

Link launched into a rambling explanation:  
''He's strong, quick, clever... by Farore, I couldn't name a more worthy man to be granted the title.''

Then what was his issue? Zelda sat, flummoxed. If he was such a suitable pick for the role, then why was Link so against it?

Despite not uttering a word, lest she incur Link's wrath again, her facial expression seemed to say enough, because Link turned to her, and in the span of a single moment, realised that she did not understand his point. His pacing ground to a halt, as he stared at her with a look of disbelief. Finally, he deigned to grant his explanation.

''The problem, _Princess,_ is that whenever the next 'Calamity' approaches us, Sidon's recklessness, his valour, and his misplaced confidence in me will be the death of him!'' Link deflated, but would not allow his momentum to be lost.

''So when the next mythological, demonic, periodic hell-spawn shows up, and _fucks_ Hyrule to high heaven, Sidon will be right there, with me, on the front lines. And when he dies, because _he_ doesn't have the blessings of the goddesses themselves, or the second chance of a convenient resurrection should he fall, and I live to survive it, _I_ will have to go to the Domain, to King Dorephan, the man who was like a second father to me, after my blood father died, _in service to your crown, might I add,_ '' He hissed out words now, without end in sight.

''I'll have to tell him exactly how and why I led both of his children, those I love and consider _family,_ to their deaths, all while I walk away without so much as a scratch. Because Hylia forbid anything permanently fatal occur to the 'Hero chosen by the Goddess'.'' He spat his title with such contempt, such _scorn_ that Zelda wilted. She was reminded of their conversation on the shores of Lake Hylia about their roles. She'd always assumed that Link had never wanted anything more than what he was, that he'd never needed to make a choice, or a sacrifice, to become the Hero. 

_She had assumed wrongly._

''No. Quite literally!'' Link wailed. ''Hylia Herself takes quite the vested interest in our continued existence, in case you haven't noticed. Or perhaps the moment your powers first awakened being the _precise instant before we were completely fucking vaporised_ was just too convenient for you to consider.''

Zelda swallowed, thickly. Indeed, in hindsight, her powers awakening at the precise moment that they did was more than slightly convenient, upon closer examination. Many, many times, Zelda had mourned that if her powers had decided to awaken mere hours beforehand, the number of lives she could have saved would have been innumerable. Possibly even extending to the Champions, themselves. It had been the source of much angst in her century of captivity. Evidently, Link had drawn similar conclusions. 

''In fact,'' Link was openly crying now, tears streaming from eyes containing more red than blue, ''I genuinely wouldn't be surprised if some monster _did_ manage to strike me down, that Hylia would not simply reverse time to before the encounter occurred, to offer me yet another opportunity to 'fulfil my destiny'.'' Link laughed, brokenly, at the sheer absurdity of the claim. Even Zelda managed to find a morbid humour in what he was suggesting. Such a blatant abuse of temporal magic was so ridiculous, it was hilarious in a tragic way. 

''You should know,'' Link continued, his facetious comment falling to the wayside, ''That since I awoke, _every single time_ I so much as _approached_ a statue of Hylia, she would talk to me.'' He stated it as if talking with a _literal goddess_ was simply something one did in their spare time. Clearly, if Link was to be believed, this was true. For _him_ , at least.

And wasn't _that_ a revelation to the room. Impa's eyes widened comically far, for a person of her age, and Zelda gasped in what she could only identify as shocked betrayal.

''So I just _have_ to consider...'' Link drawled on, committing to spelling out what he had just insinuated.  
''If it was _so simple_ for Hylia to talk to me, at any time of day, anywhere, whenever I found it convenient... then why could she not muster the effort to talk to you? The 'Goddess Maiden'? The wielder of her power, and _literal scion of her bloodline_ , if Legends are to be believed.''

Zelda's eyes began to well with tears. She had been dreading this: She knew that Link had been leading his entire conversation to this point – to denounce her and her failures. All those years of praying, of worship, of begging the goddesses for a sign, _any sign_ , for what to do, and coming back with nothing, except the absolute bare minimum to preserve her own life and that of the Hero, came crashing into her. The grief of failure ran its well-worn course into her mind, as her body began to tremble from her pain.

She realised in that moment that, for all of the truth of it, Link had never once condemned her failure before. She also realised that for him to do so would finally achieve what Ganon could not, not in one hundred years of sustained suffering and torture.

Link wasn't done yet, as evidenced by his frantic movements. ''And it is not as if Hylia could claim that the affairs of we mortals are beneath her notice. I mean,'' and his eyes were frantic now as he frothed at the mouth, ''Her power was literally our only chance of success! Even _if_ I had managed to strike Ganon down, even _after_ a sustained barrage from the Divine Beasts, to seal Ganon away, to defeat him, _required_ the Sealing Power! Otherwise, _it would all be for naught!_ ''

His conclusion was hardly news to any of the room's occupants, however the realisation of what that _truly_ entailed was only beginning to sink in; long had they known that Zelda's hereditary 'Sealing Power' was vital to their success, which is why such a great emphasis had been placed upon its discovery and implementation. However, the fact that Ganon could simply not be stopped by anything less than literal Divine Intervention...

Zelda realised that the bitterness she was currently experiencing was not from her own failures, but rather the injustice of it all. How everyone's struggles, even the sacrifices of the Champions, seemed so trivial, so _pointless_ in the callous eyes of the powers that be, provided that she was granted the power to seal Ganon away.

And wasn't that just such a spit in the face to those who had given everything to protect others from the Calamity?

At this point, Impa was beginning to fear for Link's sanity. Being _slightly_ less intimately involved in the current discussion allowed her to distance herself more than either Zelda or Link were able to, however, despite the weight of the burdens upon Link's mind that he must have been struggling with without their knowledge... she was forced to admit that he was raising a valid point. That her struggles and sacrifices in the wake of the Calamity counted for (as her late husband had been so fond of saying) 'Jack Shit'. She'd lost friends and family to the Calamity's taint, and to have their sacrifice invalidated by such knowledge....

She felt validated to feel bitter about it.

Link had been quiet for the last minute, as what he said had begun to be truly acknowledged, however he seemed all too eager to start up again.

''But... for all of that, you have to admit that you received special treatment.'' Addressing Zelda once again with a conspiratorial tone, ''After all, your powers _did_ awaken at the crucial moment, and you did survive. And it wasn't just you that received particular favour. After all, despite the fact that I fell, that I _died_ , in that bloody field, there _just so happened_ to be a convenient resurrection pod to bung me in, so that I could heal up, and finish my divine task. And you _just so happened_ to be able to seal Calamity Fucking Ganon outside of the flow of time for an entire century, so that by the time I had finished healing, not only had he not destroyed everything, but you were there at the end of it, having not aged a single day.'' He realised that he was repeating his point somewhat, but he thought that it was worth hammering this one home.

He rounded on Zelda again, and she flinched, again, much to her frustration. ''But where, I ask, _where_ was Mipha's safety net? Where was her second chance? How about Urbosa? Do you think that she was unworthy of the goddesses' favour? Did she not deserve to survive?'' Attacking Zelda through Urbosa's demise was definitely a weak point for her, though she mused that doing the same for Mipha was the same for him, especially if his comment about 'family' was to be believed. Zelda certainly thought it was. 

Link laughed again, long, loud and broken. He actually paused to wipe tears from his eyes, and Zelda was not sure if they were of sorrow, or maniacal mirth. She was also unsure as to which would be worse.

''But, do you know what is _even worse than that?!_ '' His eyes mirrored his words: frantic and unfocused. Upon not hearing his rhetorical question answered, he pressed on, and answered it himself.  
''There was a time when Ganon plagued these lands, long, _long_ before the Divine Beasts were even built. In those times, how do you think the people of Hyrule dealt with it?''

It was a question Zelda had asked herself, many times, and been asked by others (mainly her father) many more. The only conclusion she had been able to draw was that they did so without Beasts, obviously. And also without Champions as well...

''Exactly,'' Link exclaimed in broken triumph. ''They did so with only a Hero, and the Goddess Maiden. Do you realise what this means?!

 _It means they didn't have to die._ ''

Zelda let out a sob at his conclusion. After all, nothing would have made her happier than to know that the deaths of those she had loved were not on her conscience, or her failure. Maybe they would have still been killed in the aftermath of Ganon's initial rampage, but there had been many who had survived the slaughter, and rebuilt from the ashes.

The tale of the Hero and the Goddess Maiden against whatever evil arose was older than Hyrule itself. Countless times, their incarnations had appeared to beat back the darkness that threatened the lands. This always had, and always would be, their fight, and their fight alone. She faced the truth now, a painful, brutal truth that neither of them had wanted to acknowledge:

They had led the Champions to their deaths.

''Oh, it gets worse,'' Link chuckled. Honestly, Zelda did not know how such a revelation could possibly be worse than that, but, if nothing else, Link had been full of surprises that night.

''The damage done to Ganon by the Divine Beasts was significant... but ultimately, not critical.'' Zelda let out an involuntary 'no' as she gasped in denial... that would mean-

''That would mean that even after all of their sacrifice, and all of the effort _I_ spent to retake the Divine Beasts, the efforts of the Champions, their lives' achievements... were not ancillary. In fact, I'm not even sure I'd truly _needed_ the _Master Sword_ to strike him down.'' Zelda thought that she was finished with being shocked, but that admission managed to surprise her again. Link didn't even need the Goddess Sword, _the Blade of Evil's Bane,_ to destroy Ganon? What did that _even mean?!_

Zelda finally found her voice: ''So, you're saying that the only things truly critical to defeating the Calamity were...''

''The Bow Of Light, and your Sealing Power, from which the arrows derived their power, yes, Zelda.'' The fact that both were imbued with, and reliant upon, the power of the goddess did not need to be said.

For the first time that evening, Link said her name, without its meaningless titles, and without the scorn and ire of before. It looked to Impa as if his rage was finally about to finish running its course. And for it to have been so explosive... he must have been battling with this for a long, _long_ time. She sent him a sympathetic glance. He ignored it.

''Y'know...'' and it appeared Link's monologue was not finished yet, although the intensity of his words had lowered, as he collapsed in on himself, spent. ''I've heard many philosophical arguments about justifying the Calamity.'' Zelda perked up at that. She was interested to know what mental gymnastics could be employed to even _begin_ to rationalise the pure destruction incarnate that was Ganon. She was also hoping that Link would not revert back to cutting remarks and scathing comments, although maybe that was far too naïve of her.

''I've heard people try to justify it by equating Ganon to a force of nature; a destroyer that comes along to wipe away the old, so that the new can flourish...  
I called them out on their ostentatious bullshit, naturally.'' they both had the audacity to chuckle.  
''After all, I know of no force of nature that so explicitly revels in the suffering of its victims, that destroys with intent and intelligence, that takes such sadistic joy from ruining the lives of countless innocents...

I've heard others say that Ganon is necessary, for the hardest times create the strongest people. To which I argued that we _found_ the strongest people. The six most remarkable and powerful individuals in all of Hyrule, to defend us all from its wrath. And of course, we know what happened to them.'' He paused, and gave the room a pointed glance.  
''Five of them died, and the remaining two are broken beyond repair.'' He said, gesturing towards himself and Zelda.

Truthfully, Zelda was flattered that he'd included her in the 'six' strongest people; she'd always felt out of place amongst such warriors, as if she was the eternal 'plus one' to the group, who was there not by any virtue of her own. She was less flattered when he implied that they were both broken, although she couldn't deny the validity of his statement. They both bore scars that would never truly heal.

''So, anyways,'' Link sighed, ''Having heard, and being less than impressed by whatever arguments thrown my way, I came to the only, _inevitable_ conclusion:'' He paused, for dramatic effect.

''There is _nothing_ natural, or necessary, or _good_ about Calamity Ganon. Its entire existence is an abomination, an affront to all life on this Earth. The fact that such a monstrosity exists would be enough for despair to consume everything, except for, or possibly especially since, the fact that we have a _benevolent goddess_ watching over us, whose seemingly sole purpose is to manipulate events so that it does not destroy everything.''

The fire returned to Link's eyes, for one final, defiant blaze, as he rose up to scream to the heavens:

''Then why, for whatever reason, could the benevolent, omniscient Hylia not be fucking arsed to, oh, I don't know... perhaps _talk to you? Even once?!_ To tell you how to access your power, to do _literally anything_ except before the exact moment when all hope would be lost, forever?'' His chest heaved.

''And then, for her to be so _fucking casual_ about conversing with me, _after_ the damage had been done? You realise that since Ganon was sealed away, Hylia has _not once_ deigned to talk with me, despite doing so at literally every opportunity beforehand? Once I had served my purpose, I was discarded, like a broken toy, just like every other actor in this farcical play called existence.'' The pain in his words resonated in Zelda. Her emotions swelled, until finally they overcame her. She fell down, with a marked 'thud', as she wept openly. She wept for herself, for her Champions, for her father...

And for Link.

Upon her collapse, Link was startled out of his reverie. His eyes flashed in genuine concern for the first time in what felt like hours, as he rushed to her side, and moved as if to lay his hand on her arm, before flinching and retreating despondently, head bowed in shame.

In a voice thick with tears, Zelda shuddered out:  
''I do not know how you can stand to be near me...'' She paused, as sobs overtook her again.  
''After all I have done, after how much I have failed... you must hate me.'' The realisation broke her internally. To have Link; wonderful, glorious _Link_ hate her... Her sorrow was only eclipsed by the depths of her certainty.

Link recoiled in shock at her words. He then realised that his reactions, his actions, that evening could certainly lead her to such a conclusion. Shame consumed Link again, as he wept bitter tears of his own. In all too short of a moment, his anger rushed away from him, and all he was left with was an exhausted shame and resignation.

''No, Zelda,'' His voice was soft now, albeit raw from his earlier screaming. She finally looked up at him. Her forest-green eyes were rimmed with red, and tear tracks marked her cheeks. It was a sight all too familiar, as it reflected the face Link saw in his memories of Zelda collapsing in the woods surrounding Hyrule Field. The similarities, yet subtle differences in the circumstances bounding both moments were not lost on him. Then, he had been witness to her breakdown and collapse, now...

She had been witness to his.

Understanding dawned upon Link. He exhaled a shuddering, shaking breath.

''You did not deserve the full extent of my ire. I maintain my position, and my arguments against installing _any_ new Champions, regardless of whomever is shortlisted for the role. After all, our friends... they all gave so, _so much_ for us, and for Hyrule... I think...'' he glanced away, ''I think it would be the very least we could do for them... to immortalise them, and their roles, in Legend.'' Despite the breaks in his words, as he paused for laboured breaths, Zelda found herself agreeing with him, persuaded by his passion.

''However...'' Link continued, ''You have done nothing to deserve my anger. I will forever apologise for subjecting you to it, not as my Princess, not as my superior, but as one of my best, and only remaining, friends. After all, all we really have left is each other...'' He chuckled, weakly and glanced away again. He then muttered under his breath, and Zelda had to strain to catch his words.  
''And I can't lose you, as well...'' Her breathing hitched once more.  
''No, Zelda, I could _never_ hate you, nor fault you for your failure.'' Zelda looked up in disbelief, and no small amount of hope.

''I was the one who followed you, who _saw_ your dedication to the task first-hand. I followed you into the frigid waters of the Spring of Wisdom, and dragged you out after you began suffering acute hypothermia, I shadowed you in your treks across Hyrule to half-forgotten shrines and temples in your desperate search for answers, and I was with you as you stared down the Calamity itself with defiance in your gaze, and fire in your blood. I've seen you at your lowest, and was witness to your greatest heights, and through it all, never did I _once_ doubt your conviction, or your dedication.

As a result of that... I could never blame you, and I could certainly never hate you.''

Zelda stared, uncomprehendingly. For Link to say such words, to hold such fervent confidence in her, even when she had none for herself... She found that she couldn't breathe, for the weight of emotion on her chest.

For someone who had a reputation for silence, Link was quite the wordsmith, Impa mused. The power of his declaration was not lost, nor wasted on her. Such dedication was... remarkable.

''There are only two entities that I know of that are worthy of my scorn,'' said Link, rising from the ground. He turned, and began walking towards Impa's door. He opened it, with notably less force than he'd used to enter her home, and stepped outside, almost bumping into Paya, who was desperately attempting to 'act casual', as if she, and the entire rest of the village, had _not_ been eavesdropping on the conversation.

Link crouched down, and remained in place, before dropping his last proverbial bomb of the night:  
''One of them was the cause of our pain, and was sealed away by your hand. The other...''

A great wind vortex appeared around Link, as he mustered the strength of Revali's Gale.

Despite the artificial tornado which surrounded him, his voice rang loud and clear.

'' _The other owes me an explanation, as to why She was complicit to it._ ''

With that final remark, he opened his paraglider, and rose into the night, in blatant spite of the still raging storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this work to establish many things, including but not limited to defining Link and Zelda's relationship post-Ganon. As mentioned, this is a somewhat hot take, characterising Link in the way that I do, but it's one that I stand by, and one that I hope I've justified well enough here and in my other works.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of this Link down below. I'd love to hear other people's opinions on this, and seeing that comments have been left fills me with no small amount of joy. I'd love to be able to engage with people about my interpretations of these characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Prelude 3.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that I will be presenting a few opinions in this series that are... controversial.
> 
> Civil discussion is always promoted. If you'd like to talk about my opinions, whether you like them or otherwise, then please feel free to let me know.
> 
> Feedback, and knowing that people are interested in what I write does wonders for my motivation! :)


End file.
